


Orders

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ's 500themes community for the prompt of remember me. It's set pre-series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's 500themes community for the prompt of remember me. It's set pre-series.

Time is running out, yet he's held captive by her innocent eyes. Alpha kneels down, unconcerned by the hot spray of water from the showers that's drenching his clothes. He gently captures her chin and tilts Echo's head so that she's looking up at him.

"Why are they sleeping?" Echo asks.

"Because they weren't worthy," Alpha tells her. "They weren't worthy like you."

She looks up at him blankly, unable to comprehend what he's telling her. Alpha runs his thumb along her lower lip and he's delighted when her breathing becomes shallow. Even now without his interference she is starting to remember. He smiles at her even as the sounds of the security team warn him that they're very close.

"Remember me Echo," Alpha commands her.

She nods at him and for a brief second Alpha considers taking her with him now instead of leaving her behind. Instead he discards the idea. She'll remember him even if he has to force her to do so.

((END))


End file.
